


Empatía

by Killing_Villaneve



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Corazones rotos, Dolor, Drama, F/F, F/M, Harley odia a Ivy, Harley se vuelve aún mas loca, Locura, Odio - Freeform, Perdida, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_Villaneve/pseuds/Killing_Villaneve
Summary: "El disparo resonó en mitad de la noche, el cañón de la pistola ahora caliente y humeante aún se encontraba suspendido en el aire bajo el agarre de la payasa. Todo se agita a su alrededor, pero el tiempo en aquella azotea parecía haberse detenido."En el que Harley e Ivy se enfrentan.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Joker, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	Empatía

La empatía es algo que todo el mundo conoce, un arma más en el arsenal de toda persona perteneciente a la sociedad moderna. Sin empatía, la gente no prospera. Todo el mundo conoce la definición de empatía, pero no todos saben como llevarla a cabo.

Para Ivy, esto nunca supuso un problema. El no poseer una capacidad que le permitiría incluirse en una comunidad de la cual ya había sido excluida, no era una cuestión que le hiciese perder el sueño por las noches. Sin embargo, si Ivy no se podía considerar como una persona empática, no fue por falta de intentos o interés, sino por su incapacidad para averiguar qué estaban sintiendo aquellos que la rodeaban.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía experimentar lo que la otra persona estaba sintiendo, si no podía clasificar su emoción?

No obstante, en estos momentos toda dificultad o duda al respecto había desaparecido: a través de los orbes azules inundados en lágrimas de la mujer frente a ella, podía leer sus sentimientos tan claramente como si los tuviese impresos sobre el papel.

Dolor.

Traición.

Ira.

Locura.

Odio.

Todos los sentidos de la mutante se habían reducido y ampliado con el fin de enfocarse únicamente en ella, en Harley. En mitad de una noche cualquiera de Gotham, mientras se escuchaba el ya común sonido amortiguado de las sirenas de policía en la distancia y una lluvia torrencial caía sobre la ciudad, dos mujeres se observaban a través de la oscuridad.

Las palabras se habían perdido para cualquiera de ellas, convirtiendo el silencio en su mejor aliado, puesto que sabían que en cuanto una de ellas lo rompiese, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Pasaban los minutos cada vez más agónicos para Ivy. Su terror a la reacción de la payasa era tal, que su mente le impedía articular o pensar en una sola oración coherente. No obstante, aun sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiese decir en esos momentos haría alguna diferencia, su pánico la impulsó a intentarlo.

\- Harley… - comenzó a avanzar en su dirección con pasos tentativos, el agua acumulada en ellos pequeños charcos repartidos por el tejado, hacía que cada pisada resonase con un chapoteo – esto no es lo que parece. -Su tono era bajo y calmado, sus palabras sonaban claras a pesar del ruido que las rodeaba. Nada en su voz traicionaba los nervios que se acumulaban en su interior.

Cuando se detuvo junto a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo, Ivy dudó unos momentos antes de rebajarse a su nivel y alcanzar a tocar su brazo con la mano.

Harley posó su mirada sobre la zona en la que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y la mantuvo ahí por unos momentos antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el extremo opuesto de la azotea. O al menos, esa era su intención antes de sentir que el agarre de Ivy se tensaba alrededor de su extremidad.

\- Suéltame.

\- Yo-

En un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que Pam reaccionase, la mano contraria de la payasa se extendió hacia la parte trasera de sus pantalones agarrando el revólver que menos de un segundo más tarde se encontraba presionado contra la frente de la pelirroja.

\- Suéltame. – Sin embargo, ella no desistió.

Con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro de Ivy, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo con los de la rubia que ahora la apuntaba. Se quedó en shock al recibir esta respuesta de su amiga, de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y por una fracción de segundo, su mente no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta… ¿Sería ella capaz?

Un segundo… Dos segundos… Tres segundos… PUM.

Las luces de pisos vecinos comenzaron a encenderse una a una alertados por el sonido estridente y repentino, las voces intranquilas de aquellos que los habitaban y de los pocos transeúntes que se atreviesen a deambular por las calles de Gotham a estas horas comenzaron a escucharse.

El disparo resonó en mitad de la noche, el cañón de la pistola ahora caliente y humeante aún se encontraba suspendido en el aire bajo el agarre de la payasa. Todo se agita a su alrededor, pero el tiempo en aquella azotea parecía haberse detenido.

Un dolor punzante en su tímpano y el constante sonido de un zumbido atronador era todo lo que Pamela podía sentir. Había soltado el brazo de Harley para cubrirse los oídos en cuanto la rubia apretó el gatillo, pero más allá de eso, sus pies se mantuvieron clavados en el suelo y sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

El arma desvió su objetivo desde la pared de ladrillo tras Ivy (donde ahora residía un pequeño agujero de bala), de nuevo hacia la frente de la pelirroja. La mirada fría e impasible en el rostro de Harley lo decía todo: no la quería ahí.

La vista para ambas se mantuvo durante unos segundos más hasta que esta vez Harley pudo alejarse de Ivy sin impedimentos y sentarse e el extremo más alejado del tejado. Con un nudo en el pecho y la garganta y con los ojos humedecidos, a Pam no le quedó más remedio que ver a la rubia alejarse. Se quedó observando inmóvil cómo la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, calando su ropa y arruinando su maquillaje.

Quería acercarse de nuevo, abrazarla y llevársela a un sitio seco y seguro, pero sabía que ese ya no era su lugar. Sabía que el disparo de advertencia sólo era una promesa de lo que estaba por venir si no se alejaba en ese momento, y por mucho que le doliese, cumpliría los deseos de la payasa.

\- Lo siento.

Se permitió un último vistazo antes de marcharse con un gran peso en su corazón. Sabía que acababa de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, que se había ganado su odio y que no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse mientras se alejaba y un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la rubia sintiese el característico sonido de una capa rozando el suelo a sus espaldas, no obstante, ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento para reconocer la presencia del otro.

\- Sólo dame un momento. Luego puedes llevarme, no me opondré. – La rubia sintió una mano pesada en su hombro, sin agarres ni presión para mantenerla en su sitio, sólo un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante. - ¿Me dejarás enterrarlo antes?

\- Claro Harley.

Quizás en otro momento, Harley se habría reído al escuchar el intento de Batman por consolarla. Sin embargo, no había lugar para el humor esa noche. Junto a ella, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la persona a la que le había dedicado todas sus risas desde el momento en el que ella renació, su amante, su mentor.

Junto a ella yacía el cuerpo del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, el As de los Bandidos, el Arlequín del Odio… La eterna sonrisa maníaca de Gotham que ya no estaba sonriendo.

Junto a ella yacía el cuerpo del Joker.

No, no había lugar para el humor esa noche. En lo que a Harley Quinn respectaba, esa noche había muerto la comedia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Pronto colgaré un intento de traducción fiel de esta historia al inglés. Si te ha gustado (o no), por favor, házmelo saber. También me interesaría saber qué opina la gente sobre una continuación... Muchos besos!!!!


End file.
